


The Inquisitorial Squad

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Content, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-15 17:45:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5793940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Umbridge decides it's time to employ some more drastic disciplinary methods, where Harry Potter is concerned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during Order of the Phoenix, after Dumbledore's flight.
> 
> Most definitely rated 18+, rape elements

‘Potter. My office, tonight, eight o’clock.’

What on earth had he done this time? As the rest of the class filed out, stowing away copies of _Defensive Magical Theory_ , he exchanged dark looks with Ron and Hermione. It wasn’t as though they had a D.A. meeting tonight.

‘What does she want, d’you think?’

‘Probably wants to try and get the truth out of you, doesn’t she? Where Dumbledore is.’ Ron shrugged.

‘I dunno, I think she’s already tried to get me to say something, I told you she offered me tea in her office the other day.’

‘Well, whatever you do, Harry, don’t make her angry, she’s got a lot of power now.’ Harry rolled his eyes.

‘I _know_ , Hermione, those stupid decrees are posted up all over the place, you don’t have to keep reminding me.’ She gave him a withering look which he tried to ignore, but he couldn’t help but feel anxious about what the evening would bring.

*

Harry gritted his teeth, and knocked.

‘Enter.’

Cats meowed at him from around the room as he pushed the door open. They probably knew who he was by now, given how many times he’d had to serve detention in here.

Umbridge indicated the seat in front of her desk and he took it wordlessly, doing his best to hold her gaze. He refused to be intimidated by her and that ugly pink bow.

‘Mr. Potter. I’m sure you’re wondering why I’ve summoned you here this evening?’

Harry said nothing.

‘You may have become used to preferential treatment, Potter, but I will not tolerate insolence. Answer me when I speak to you.’ Remembering Hermione’s words, he nodded.

‘Yes. I wondered.’

‘Better. Now then. Your behaviour over the year has been far from satisfactory, and I _know_ , even if you refuse to admit it, that you know the whereabouts of your beloved Dumbledore. Additionally, your fellow students seem to take heart from your defiance. Last week’s incident with the Weasley twins—’ here, she sniffed, in a very good impression of McGonagall, ‘—is not the only example. Since regular methods of discipline seem to have little effect on you, I have decided that something more needs to be done about you, Potter.’

Harry did his best not to glare at her. _Regular methods_? If she’d started with using his own blood to write lines, he really did not want to know what came next. But she was still smiling.

‘Come in, Draco.’ Behind him came a scraping noise, and he turned to see stone sliding away to reveal a room that he was sure had not existed before. Standing in the doorway was Malfoy, his Inquisitorial Squad badge glittering in the candlelight.

‘Stand up, Potter,’ Umbridge said sharply. Malfoy had already taken him by the arm, pulled his wand away and yanked him from his seat, but Harry wasn’t resisting yet. He was confused. Was she letting _him_ do the punishing?

‘Shall I get started, Professor?’

‘Yes, do.’ Waving her wand, she bound his wrists and ankles as Malfoy dragged him through to the next room. ‘As we discussed, Draco. You have an hour. Potter, I would advise you to listen to him — as a member of my Squad, he is your superior. This arrangement is to continue indefinitely, until such time as I deem your behaviour in and out of class appropriate.’ With one last smile, she waved her wand again, and the stone door closed behind them.

‘What the _fuck_ is going on, Malfoy?’

‘Now, now, Potter, we’ll have none of that.’ He dragged Harry to the centre of the small room, released the hex binding him, and forced his head and wrists down into a pillory before he could resist.

‘She’s letting you have free reign with me in your own personal torture chamber, is that it?’ Harry struggled, trying to pull his arms out, disbelieving of the whole situation. How could he have let this happen?

Malfoy just smiled, lit the room with his wand, and sat down in front of him, content to wait. Harry looked around, at least glad that there were no chains and whips adorning the walls.

‘Let me out, for fuck’s sake,’ he growled, his cheeks reddening. He was now, humiliatingly, bent over and completely vulnerable, in front of _Malfoy_. 

This was going to be bad. 

‘A medieval contraption, I know,’ Malfoy commented, ‘but it has a certain charm. I think we might start with a cane, how does that sound?’ He twirled his wand lazily, and a long rod fell into his hands. 

‘Yes, this’ll do nicely.’ As Harry tugged harder at his restraints, Malfoy got up and walked around behind Harry. 

‘Should’ve gotten you to take your clothes off first, but never mind.’ He reached up and tore his robes away from his neck, tossing the cloth aside. As he did so, Harry kicked out blindly, filled with rage.

‘Nice try, Potter.’ With a muttered incantation, Harry’s feet were stuck firmly to the ground, and before he could so much as protest, Malfoy had undone his belt and yanked down his trousers. 

This was bad. This was _very_ bad.

‘Scared, Potter?’ Malfoy caressed Harry’s ass through the thin layer of fabric that was now the only thing separating his skin from the cane in Malfoy’s hand. 

‘Good,’ Malfoy whispered into his ear, and a shiver ran up Harry’s spine as his underwear was pulled down too.

‘You will count, and thank me.’ He heard a whistle, and then a loud CRACK as the cane made contact. He didn’t yell out, but it was a close thing.

‘Count!’ Malfoy repeated.

‘Fuck you,’ Harry muttered.

‘“One, thank you, Draco,”’ was his reply.

‘One, thank you, Draco,’ he said, hating himself with every syllable. He couldn’t see how he was going to get out of this before his hour was up without giving the Slytherin what he wanted. Closing his eyes, he hoped that a caning was all he would get.

Another whistle, and another crack, and Harry’s ass stung like fire.

‘Fuck!’

‘The more you curse, Potter, the more you get.’

‘Two, thank you, Draco.’ Sadistic git, he thought.

The blows kept coming, and Harry kept counting, cursing Malfoy under his breath. When he got to seventeen, he finally screamed. Malfoy rounded it up to twenty, and then stopped. Harry’s back stayed tensed, and he could _feel_ the other boy’s eyes admiring the red welts on his ass.

But then, without warning, Malfoy reached around and pulled at his cock.

‘What the _fuck_?’

‘Not a masochist after all, then, Potter? I’m surprised, what with how much trouble you seem to get into.’

‘Take your hands off me, you sick pervert!’ Harry tried to wrench himself out of Malfoy’s grip, but he hardly moved, thanks to the restraints.

‘But we’re having fun, aren’t we?’ Malfoy gave his cock another rub, and then came back around so Harry could see him. With his eyes level with the blond boy’s crotch, Harry had a feeling he knew where this was going, and he wasn’t having _any_ of it.

‘You’re not gonna get away with this, Malfoy,’ he said, trying yet again to yank his wrists from their confines.

‘Actually, you’ll find I’m following orders,’ Malfoy drawled. ‘The _Headmistress’s_ orders. What are you going to do, Potter? Who’s going to believe you?’

He was right, of course, but Harry wasn’t about to admit that.

‘Open up, Potter, and don’t you dare bite down, or I’ll shove that cane up your ass next.’ Malfoy unzipped his trousers and forced his already hardening cock into Harry’s mouth. Choking, he tried to spit it out, but Malfoy only moved closer. 

‘Do a good job and I might even supplement your spit with some more lube.’ At that, Harry gagged, terror starting to take hold in his mind now. Malfoy was going to rape him, and there wasn’t a single thing he could do about it.

After a few minutes of Malfoy pumping his cock into Harry’s mouth, he pulled away, grinning. Harry’s eyes were streaming, and he refused to look up at his tormentor.

‘Not bad, Scarhead,’ he said, conjuring some lube and slathering it over his cock. Harry tried not to look at it, but he couldn’t help thinking about how _big_ it was, hanging right in front of his face. Malfoy strolled back around out of sight again, and Harry felt his feet being forced apart by the spell. 

‘Malfoy, don’t you dare,’ he began, but it was no use — Harry could already feel a finger poking around where it absolutely should not.

He winced, but the touch was surprisingly gentle, and as the finger slipped into his asshole, he could feel his groin tingling despite himself.

He felt _disgusting_.

‘Don’t worry, Potter, I’m going to make sure you enjoy this,’ came Malfoy’s voice, as another finger pushed its way inside. He could feel them starting to stretch him, and Harry wanted both to vomit, and push back against them.

Then Malfoy crooked a finger, and Harry gasped.

‘Never had a cock up your ass, then? I thought Weasley might have at least tried.’ Harry’s face burned, and he tried desperately to think of something else, _anything_ else, but his cock was starting to harden as Malfoy’s fingers brushed up against his prostate again.

‘Go fuck yourself, Malfoy.’

‘Actually, I’m doing quite alright back here, thanks.’ Malfoy yanked his fingers out, and before Harry had time to register the empty feeling, there was something else pressing against him.

‘That’s it, Potter, relax, enjoy it.’ Malfoy’s cock forced its way inside and it _burned_ , much worse than the fingers had. There was no pleasure in this at all.

‘Aw, come on, what’s wrong? Don’t tell me you’re a _virgin_.’ 

There was no way he was going to answer that.

Malfoy started to rock against him, reaching around to stroke Harry’s cock again, which was starting to take a little more interest, despite himself. And as he tried to twist away, the angle made Malfoy brush up against _that_ spot again. 

Harry groaned loudly, his cock fully hard now. Malfoy, realising this, kept the same angle and started to pummel away expertly.

And, closing his eyes, without even caring that Umbridge was in the next room, Harry started to roll his hips with the movement, hating himself and loving the sensation all at once. 

‘I knew you were a cock whore, Potter,’ Malfoy muttered, and he leaned forward against Harry, letting go of his cock and starting to stroke his chest, pulling at his nipples. Harry was starting to pant with the effort of thrusting his hips back in such an awkward position.

'Fuck, fuck,' he muttered, his toes curling as Malfoy slapped at the welts on his ass. Harry winced, but the pain only spurred him on more, and he gasped, wishing he could just touch his cock, and push himself over the edge.

This was so much better than wanking, Harry thought, lost to the feeling of Malfoy’s cock pushing up into him, forcing its way through, the pain receding with every second. His balls were starting to tighten now, even without Malfoy’s encouraging hand. 

He'd heard Malfoy was good, but this was _unbelievable_.

‘Go on, Potter. Come without me touching you.’ Malfoy pinched Harry’s nipples, hard, and then he was coming, bucking his hips back into Malfoy’s, moaning loudly. A hand came down to Harry’s cock, stroking softly, forcing more come out of his body, and he jerked, the pleasure nearly blinding him. 

As he came down from his high, Malfoy started to thrust harder, and with pinpoint accuracy. Harry didn’t think he’d ever come so hard in his life, and he was still going, the prostate stimulation forcing him onwards.

Malfoy groaned then, and with one last thrust, emptied his balls into Harry, who was panting, and starting to come back to himself now. As his cock softened, he could feel Malfoy’s come inside him, and instead of feeling euphoric, as he had merely seconds ago, he felt nauseous. 

He’d been well and truly fucked by Draco Malfoy, and he’d _enjoyed_ it.


	2. Chapter 2

He could practically  _feel_ Malfoy staring at him from the back of the class.

It made Harry's skin crawl. And at the same time, there was a stirring in his groin, as he remembered how it felt. Draco Malfoy had raped him — so why had he enjoyed it so much? It was easy to deny it now, in daylight, but it was a lot harder when he was alone in his bed with his thoughts. If he didn't jack off to the memories of Malfoy's dick filling him up, he dreamed about it instead, and woke up sticky.

Gritting his teeth, he shoved his books into his bag as the bell rang. At this rate, he would need to visit a bathroom before dinner — not to wank, but just to  _breathe_ for a minute.

Malfoy, it seemed, was waiting for him outside class with his cronies for the opportunity to accost him. Or maybe Harry was just imagining it. But no sooner had he, Ron, and Hermione walked out than the blond git had called out to him.

'Potter? Got a minute? I'd like your autograph.' No doubt he was referring to another stupid Daily Prophet article. Harry hardly bothered to keep up with them. But Hermione's muttering in his ears couldn't contain him.

'Get fucked, Malfoy.' It took a moment for Harry to realise his choice of words, and his cheeks turned pink. Malfoy just smirked.

'You want to be careful with that mouth, Potter, or I might give you detention.'

'Prefects can't give detentions, Malfoy,' retorted Ron.

'No, Weasley, but the Inquisitorial Squad can. And if Potter lands himself in trouble, I might just have you taken in as well.' Malfoy flashed his eyes at Harry, and he knew perfectly well what he was saying, in between the lines. "I'll do the same to your friends if you don't cooperate."

Harry took a deep breath, trying to refrain from drawing his wand. If he didn't retaliate, there was no way Malfoy could reasonably give him detention. But then, reasonable had been thrown out the window since his last encounter with Malfoy.

Ron groaned. Turning around to see what he'd reacted to, Harry's fists curled. Umbridge had strolled around the corner and was walking straight towards them.

'Potter. Just the person I wanted to see. After our little chat the other night, I have considered Mr Malfoy's contribution and I want to make permanent arrangements. You will come to my office for remedial lessons every week. Starting tonight. Eight o'clock, Potter. And I hope for your sake I see an improvement, both in your grades and your discipline. I will see you there too, Mr Malfoy.' She strode off again, and Ron gaped at her.

'Remedial Potions  _and_ remedial Defence, Potter?' Malfoy howled with laughter, and he and his friends followed her off down the corridor.

'You said she just wanted to talk about Dumbledore!' said Hermione.

'Probably thinks she can get it out of him if she tries for long enough,' said Ron dully. Harry said nothing. There was nothing he could do, and no one he could appeal to, but if it prevented Ron and Hermione facing the same treatment, he would go every night of the week.

*

'The door's there, Potter. I will see you in an hour.' Umbridge hardly looked up from her desk as he walked in. Swallowing hard, Harry pushed on the stone wall to reveal the door, and walked through. Malfoy was already there, grinning.

'You get off on this fucking power trip, don't you, Malfoy?'

'Of course. Don't you?' He laughed, disarming Harry with ease. 'You're learning though. Good. Disobey me and I'll have your little Gryffindor friends in here instead. And believe me, I know a lot more than just how to have good sex. You got a taste of the pain last time, but that's nothing compared to what could happen.' Malfoy loosened his tie before continuing. 'But I don't want to hurt you, Potter. There are better ways of breaking someone. Ways that are more entertaining for me. Now. Strip.'

Harry stared at him for several seconds before reaching up to remove his tie. He'd do anything to protect his friends, but that didn't mean he wanted to do  _this_.

'That's it, don't be shy.'

Glaring at him, determined not to let Malfoy get the better of him, Harry unbuttoned his shirt, pulling it off. Grey eyes surveyed him carefully, and, horrified, Harry could already feel himself reacting.

'Don't stop now,' he said, as Harry hesitated with his thumbs in the belt loops of his trousers. Taking a deep breath, he pulled off his trousers and boxers in one go.

'Remembering last time, are you?' smirked Malfoy, staring unashamedly at Harry's cock, which was not yet half hard, but definitely taking an interest. 'I don't blame you. We Slytherins have a certain  _talent_ for getting people off.' With a flick of his wand, Harry's arms flew upward, and his wrists were secured by chains that had dropped from the ceiling. His face turned red, and Malfoy moved closer, looking him up and down and running a finger over his chest.

'Hm, very nice. I may not like you, Potter, but Quidditch has served you well.' He leaned forward as he spoke, murmuring the words into his ear, and as he finished, he brushed his lips along the curve of his jaw. Harry jerked away so suddenly his glasses slipped.

'Didn't know you were gay, Malfoy.' The blonde boy laughed, and pocketed Harry's glasses.

'Gay? No. I like sex. Sex with girls, sex with boys, sex with anyone else. And I'm good at what I do.' To emphasise his point, Malfoy reached down to stroke Harry's cock, which was rising into his touch. Harry did his best not to notice, but he was right - Malfoy made him feel better than he'd ever felt by jacking off himself.

Harry wondered if maybe it was just that he had nothing to compare it to.

Sensing his distraction, Malfoy gripped Harry's face and turned it towards him, his dark eyes boring into green ones. As he rubbed his thumb over the tip of Harry's cock, he pressed his lips to the other boy's, making sure that he could not pull away.

This kiss was nothing like Cho's, Harry thought. There was more urgency, and even though Harry refused to kiss him back, with his body pressed up against Malfoy's he felt like an active participant anyway. 

Try as he might, Harry could think of nothing but the way Malfoy's lips pulled at his, the way his fingers caressed his cock in a way he would never have expected of the Slytherin. His breathing was a little more laboured now, but he didn't think there was anything else that gave away just how much he  _liked_ this. 

Except for the fact that his cock was now throbbing in Malfoy's hand.

He was pumping it gently now, with lube he must have conjured silently, and Harry was struggling to stop himself pushing up into his hand. The other hand was now caressing his balls, pressing up against a spot just behind them that made him jerk his hips. Harry's brain was cloudy now, but he realised he'd been kissing Malfoy back with no encouragement for several seconds.

This was spiralling out of his control and he simply couldn't bring himself to care. It felt too good.

He didn't think it was possible to get off this fast, but his toes were already curling, and short whimpers were escaping his lips, in between kisses. Pleasure was pooling in between his legs as Malfoy kept stroking him. His legs were tensing, his eyes were tight shut, he was so close—

And then it was gone, all of it. With a groan of disappointment, his eyes sprang open to see Malfoy taking a step back, unbuttoning his shirt.

'Can't have the fun over too quickly, Potter. It's been barely ten minutes.' Harry had the sense to feel embarrassed by how quickly he'd given himself over to the boy, but only slightly. The rest of his brain had been taken over by his cock. 

'Tease,' he muttered angrily.

'But that's exactly the point.' With a glittering smile, Malfoy moved towards him again, giving his cock a wide berth. Instead, he pressed his lips down onto his collarbone, hands stroking his sides.

Harry groaned, letting his head fall back. Malfoy intended to draw this out properly.

Hands roamed his chest, searching for a nipple, and as he tweaked it, he dragged his lips down towards his stomach, pressing small kisses all the way down. It made Harry's skin tingle, but it wasn't nearly enough stimulation. Harry thrashed in his bonds, trying to get some contact with his cock, and Malfoy waved his wand again, securing his ankles to the floor to stop him moving so much.

'Fuck...you,' he panted, his balls still desperately tight. Malfoy smirked, but finally pressed his lips to his aching cock. Harry's resulting noise of relief was nothing short of humiliating.

Malfoy, however, had other ideas. He gripped the base of Harry's cock tightly, before licking along the underside. Harry whined, but was unable to cum, much as he tried to shove his cock into Malfoy's mouth.

The blonde boy continued to tease Harry's cock gently, aware that he was teetering on the edge of release.

'Do you want to cum, Potter? Ask me. Beg me.' Harry was not yet willing to sink so low, but Malfoy knew it would only be a matter of time. He took the head of his cock into his mouth, swirling his tongue over the tip, which had Harry panting heavily.

Malfoy was now palming his own cock through his trousers, taking in more and more of Harry's into his mouth. Harry's face was screwed up with the effort it took not to plead with him. But as Malfoy started to hum, the vibrations broke through his last defences.

'Fuck, just let me cum, Malfoy!'

'Are you sure? Say please.' There was only the briefest hesitation before Harry spoke again.

'Yes! Please, I want to cum!' Malfoy starting pumping Harry's cock, getting to his feet, and Harry tried to draw his knees to his chest as he hit his climax, cum spurting over his chest. Unzipping his trousers, Malfoy held his own cock up against Harry's, stroking them simultaneously, sighing softly. 

Harry groaned, the pleasure almost too much for him to bear as he came back down. Vaguely, he was aware of Malfoy's body, and his cock, pressed up against him, but for the moment, he couldn't care less. He'd just had the best orgasm of his life, and that included the one Malfoy gave him last week.

Malfoy pulled his cock away, but instead of slowing down on Harry's, he kept pumping away, preventing it from softening. Harry started to whine.

'Stop it, let me go.' Malfoy smiled.

'But you said you wanted to cum, Potter. Didn't you realise I meant more than once?' Malfoy's other hand reached between his legs, poking at Harry's arsehole.

'Fuck off,' said Harry, clearly distressed. But Malfoy ignored him, slipping a finger inside Harry, searching around for his prostate, still stroking his cock. He found it, rubbed up against it a few times, and then abruptly pulled his hands away. Harry slumped in his bonds, relieved.

But all Malfoy did was produce what looked like a simple Muggle dildo. He poured lube over it, pushing his hands back between Harry's legs.

'Get off, Malfoy,' he said, as the Slytherin's hands brushed against his over-sensitive cock. Again, Malfoy paid him no attention, sliding the dildo into him and finding his prostate easily.

'Better get comfortable, Potter,' he smirked, taking a few steps back to sit down in a chair. He waved his wand, and the dildo began to vibrate. Harry nearly screamed. He didn't want this, he wanted to be able to bask in the post-orgasmic glow in peace.

Malfoy shrugged and waved his wand again, and the vibration began to fluctuate randomly, causing Harry to groan and pull against his bonds. It would have been enjoyable, if his prostate weren't still so damn sensitive _._ The pleasure  _hurt_. But Malfoy was enjoying his distress. Harry was just able to discern that the other boy was stroking himself languidly in the chair.

Suddenly, the vibrations increased dramatically, and it felt as though the dildo was pulsing in his arse. Harry's back arched, and he came again, not as spectacularly as the first time, but it still felt good. 

'Fuck,' he moaned, his eyes tight shut. His legs felt like jelly, and his arms were beginning to hurt from taking most of his weight, but he'd just cum twice in five minutes. Not bad, he thought, even if it was Malfoy.

But the dildo in his arse wouldn't let up. It had started to move now, and the other boy was watching him gleefully.

'Having fun yet, Potter?' he asked, rubbing his cock as though showing off. Harry gritted his teeth, shaking his head.

'Get rid of it, it hurts, you've had your fun, bastard,' he said, trying to sound menacing. In reality, he sounded exhausted.

'Not until I've cum, Potter. And believe me, this could take a while.'

He wasn't wrong. As the dildo pumped in and out of his arse, Harry came three more times, the dildo increasing its speed after each. Sweat glistened against his body, which was hanging limp in the chains. There hadn't even been any cum left the last time.

'Mm, that's it, Potter,' Malfoy murmured, his back straightening slightly as he came, biting his lip. 

'Turn it off, please,' Harry begged, desperate to be released. Whatever pleasure the dildo had given him had long since turned to pain and distress. But Malfoy took his time cleaning himself up and redressing. Eventually, he picked up his wand and pointed it at Harry, who fell out of his chains, hitting the ground and scraping his knees. He hardly noticed.

'See you next week, Potter,' Malfoy said, smirking, and he walked out, leaving Harry to pick up his clothes and his wand, and pull himself together.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Harry had to grit his teeth to stop his anger from boiling over as he and Ron trudged up to Umbridge's office for detention. 

Malfoy had provoked them on  _purpose_. He was absolutely sure of it. And now he was faced with the worst-case scenario — Ron was about to find out what his trips to Umbridge's office actually meant. Whether he was embarrassed about him finding out or upset that his best friend would be subjected to the same humiliation, he didn't know.

They didn't speak the entire way up, and he followed Ron inside to face Malfoy, wearing his familiar smirk. 

'Wait here, Potter. Weasel here needs to be brought up to speed in terms of what our 'detentions' and 'remedial classes' involve.' Harry knew he didn't have a choice — Malfoy had already threatened to hurt his friends, and now was his chance. So he sat in front of Umbridge, who was writing what looked like more decrees, looking particularly toad-like today.

But he couldn't control his teenage libido. Despite himself, thoughts of his experiences with Malfoy over the last fortnight were playing over in his head, and his cock was starting to take interest.

Before long, though, Malfoy came back to order him into the next room, and Harry was afraid of what he might find.

Ron was shackled to the wall, naked, flushed, and gagged. Harry desperately tried to avoid his eyes, but he knew Ron would realise that this was the norm.

'On your knees, Potter, I want a blowjob.'

'Let Ron go.'

'Do as I say, and I won't hurt him. He might not even have to stay long enough to watch what we usually get up to, Potter.' Malfoy winked, unzipping his trousers, and Harry's face grew red as he lowered to his knees. He could hear Ron struggling against the chains behind him.

'Good boy. I do so love your tongue, Potter — have you ever experienced it, Weasley? Dumbledore's favourite boy certainly is talented, they got that right.' Harry curled his fists as he put his mouth on Malfoy's cock. This was ten times as humiliating as having to do this on his own, and clearly, that was Malfoy's intention. He moaned louder than usual, gripping his hair and forcing Harry to swallow his cock. Harry took it in silence, hoping this would be enough.

'Stop,' he demanded suddenly, shoving Harry aside. Malfoy strode over to Ron, conjuring a whip, but before Harry could protest, he turned to face him.

'Let's not forget that this is a punishment for both of you. But I'll let you choose, Potter. Either I give your little friend here a lashing, or you suck his cock too.'

Ron tried desperately to shout into his gag, but no sound came out. It didn't matter — if that was the option, Harry knew he would have to forget about his friendship with Ron for the moment. It was just another dick.

Wordlessly, he knelt in front of his friend, determined not to look up at his face. But the freckles dotting Ron's legs made it hard to pretend that this could be anyone else. 

It didn't take long for his cock to harden in his mouth, and Harry tried not to think about how much practice he'd had lately, how he was almost proud of being able to get Ron so hard so quickly. He shut his eyes, trying to imagine it was still Malfoy's cock, wanting this to be over as soon as possible.

'Slow down, Potter, don't you want Weasley to enjoy himself? Treat him well, why don't you? You do such a good job with me.'

Harry wanted to get up and pummel Malfoy. But he was still holding the whip. Instead, he slowed down, running his tongue along the underside of his best friend's cock.

This was so fucked up, and he was still hard.

Malfoy didn't give him long to ponder the situation - he dragged Harry away by his collar, and with a wave of his wand, stripped him and bound him into place.

'Hey! I did what you asked! Let us go!'

'I'm bored, Potter.' Another flick of the wand, and Ron's legs were raised up, splayed in a highly embarrassing position. 

'Let him go!'

'Don't worry, Potter, I'm not going to fuck your boyfriend. Or even beat him. No, since you seem to care about him so much,  _you're_ going to fuck him.' Malfoy lubed up his fingers and began to stroke Ron's arsehole. Harry couldn't believe his ears.

Or his dick, which was stiff with anticipation.

'I know you want to. And I know Weasley here is going to enjoy it immensely.' He already had two fingers inside Ron, stretching him out. 'You're going to make him cum, or I really  _will_ beat him.' Satisfied with his work, he walked back to Harry, released him, and dragged him up to face Ron. 'Go.'

Harry would almost have preferred that Malfoy took his cock in his own hand and forced it into Ron's arse. Having to do it himself was mortifying.

'I...' What could he do? Fucking Ron would mean he avoided getting a thrashing (if he could even trust Malfoy to keep his word), but he'd never even had sex before Malfoy had interfered with that. He certainly hadn't ever been on top before. What if he hurt Ron accidentally?

What if he couldn't look his best friend in the eyes after this?

'Get on with it, Potter.' A burning pain across the back of his calves made him spin around. Malfoy had lazily flicked the whip at him, and now he was grinning menacingly.

There was nothing for it.

He took himself in his hand and tried to push himself into Ron's arse, conveniently spread out and lubed up in front of him. Harry slipped, more than once, before steadying himself, trying again. This time, he slid right in, and the sudden warmth made him groan. Ron's eyes were tightly shut.

He'd never felt anything like it. Ron was so tight it was almost unbearable. He pushed further, trying to ease Ron into it, until their hips were right up against each other.

Harry was already gasping for air, and was about to thrust again when Malfoy spoke.

'I knew you'd enjoy it, Potter. But Weasel cums first.' 

He felt a sudden tightness around his balls, and looked down to see that the blond git had conjured a cockring. 

Unfortunately for him, Ron's cock had gone almost completely soft since his blowjob. He whispered an apology before taking his best friend's cock in his hand.

Harry pulled his hips back slowly, trying to remember how Malfoy had taken him the first time. His strokes had been deliberate, but surprisingly gentle. He tried to emulate this, and pulled on Ron's cock the way he liked to jack himself off.

The cockring was a constant, painful reminder that he couldn't cum, and he held himself back desperately, knowing that if he lost control and started pounding into Ron, neither of them would be happy about it.

So instead he rocked his hips slowly, running his thumb over the tip of his cock. Ron was longer than he was, and growing quickly now, which spurred Harry on a little. Remembering how Malfoy had angled his hips to find that magic spot, Harry tried to do the same.

'You learn quickly, Potter,' said the Slytherin, as Ron's eyes sprang open. 

Grateful that his friend was now (hopefully) enjoying himself a bit more, Harry kept his angle, thrusting his hips with a regular rhythm. Pre-cum was now dripping from Ron's cock, and he was making small grunting noises with each thrust that Harry insisted to himself were not turning him on.

He was so focused on trying to get Ron to cum that he barely registered the slapping noises his hips were now making, as he thrust harder, slamming into Ron's prostate on nearly every stroke. His hands were gripping Ron's waist so tightly they were sure to leave bruises.

'Come on, come on..." he murmured, desperate to cum now. He knew Ron was close, and for one crazy moment he wanted to yank the gag out of his mouth so he could hear him.

The only thing that signalled Ron's orgasm was that he exhaled a little harder, as cum shot up over their stomachs. Harry groaned his appreciation, and turned to Malfoy, not even caring if he had to beg.

'Let me cum,' he shouted, and Malfoy twirled his wand thoughtfully before pointing it at him.

The effect was instantaneous. With another deep thrust, Harry came, gasping for breath as Ron's arse practically squeezed his orgasm out of him. He thrust a few more times before pulling out of the warmth, well aware that he'd just fucked his best friend and completely enjoyed it.

He had no desire to share this thought with Ron, who was still shackled up in his humiliating position, cum drying on his bare chest.

'What an excellent show, Potter, I'll have to ask you back for more.'


End file.
